Of Bad Boys and Boy Toys
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Based on an RP with Thorsmaven & edited for the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt. Shawn & Raven finally have some alone time to have some fun. However Raven reminds Shawn that he needs to be punished for something he did when Rae was hurt.


AN: Okay. So this one is actually for the Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt. I kinda cheated because I don't write a lot of kink smut. Most will tell you I can do sensual type of scenes better which is why I had to cheat again. Thorsmaven and I got drunk again and this is what happened in one of our RPs. Enjoy!

**Title: Of Bad Boys and Boy Toys**

**Pairing: Raven/Shawn**

**Rating: 'R', 'NC-17', 'M'**

**Warning: SMUT, fluff, some spanking, dirty talk, er...a toy...mild kink. Did I mention smut? My SM doesn't usually engage in such activities but I let it slide this time. Ye have been warned so no flaming if you hate smut. **

**Summary:** _Shawn and Raven are together now. They have a sweet little orphan named Oni who is asleep for once which means time for the adults to play. However, this wasn't quite what Shawn had in mind, but Raven assures him that it's his punishment for being such a tease. Te he he _

**~*~*~**

**Of Bad Boys and Boy Toys**

**~**~**~**

_Special thanks to the lovely Thorsmaven who got me into this mess playing the bad boy Raven. And for HeartbreakDX...;)_

**~*~*~**

Shawn was laying across the bed reading a book when the bedroom door suddenly opened. "Rae!" he exclaimed. He jumped up practically pouncing Raven stealing his lips for a quick kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good love. I've missed you."

"Me too."

"Now you know I have to ask… Have you been good?" He gave Raven a knowing look because it was no secret that cute birdy boy could get himself into trouble.

Raven grinned. "Oh I've been good. But...." He paused. "I think I'd like to be bad if you know what I mean," he purred with a wink. "What do you say, honey? Oni's down for a nap. We can... you know.... have a little fun..."

"What did you have in mind?" Shawn smirked. "Or should I wake Oni anyway? I'm not supposed to let you be bad ya know..." Shawn turned to walk off giggling only to be pulled back by Rae who had his fingers hooked in his belt loops.

"I dunno...," he said thoughtfully. "I was thinking I give you that spanking from a few days ago." He kissed the back of Shawn's neck and lightly swatted his rear.

Shawn gasped. "Spanking? I dun know what you're talking about," he pouted.

"Oh really? How about I remind you?"

_Shawn rocked back and forth in Raven's lap, nipping at his ear, teasing his new lover. "I think you've done something to me," he purred. "I want more of you." _

"_Ohhh Shawn, my dear... Is it my gothic charm?" he teased as he sucked on Shawn's neck wanting to leave a hickey there for a variety of reasons._

"_Mnnn Raven....," Shawn moaned. "I want…" He rocked really slow on Raven, grinding hard against his member. "Yes...I blame the charm," he panted. He slid hands under Raven's shirt, brushing his nipples. "Those are really perky," he giggled. "Is it because of that other book?"_

_Raven groaned. "Ahhmmm. Yes. I blame the other book." He swatted playfully at Shawn's ass. "You're quite the little minx, aren't you? Grinding against my cock so willingly... I want to play with you so badly. But someone's gotta be naked for that," he winked._

_Shawn giggled. "Don't do that! My butt's sensitive." He stood to his feet pouting over Raven. "What if I don't wanna get naked?"_

"_Ohhh, sensitive butt huh?" Raven got off the bed grinning at the playful blonde. "Why mercy me, Shawn Michaels- are you being a cock tease?" He waved his finger. "Tsk. Tsk. And you just happen to casually drop that you have a sensitive butt?" He slapped him on the ass again. "I'm thinkin' some one needs a spanking. I'm thinkin'... that cute lil' body of yours is going to go nicely over my knee."_

_Shawn backed away slowly, wondering if he took his teasing too far as Raven loomed in on him. "I-I don't need a spanking." His back suddenly hit the door and he realized that he was trapped. "And my butt is sensitive. You found that out last night."_

"_Ohhh come on Shawn. You can't go around teasing like that without payin' for it." Raven snagged Shawn around the waist throwing him over his shoulder. "Time to pay the piper." Raven pinched him but the second he took a step forward, he fell over with Shawn on top of him due to the gun shot wound._

"I was hurt then but I'm 100 percent now dollface."

Shawn tried to jerk away again but was pulled back by Raven every time. "Rae...you're not playing fair. I was only teasing."

"You don't want a spanking...?" he asked softly, running his tongue over his ear. "Well... we could always play with some of my toys instead..."

Shawn shuddered and moaned from the feeling. "Rae...wait. T-toys?" He bit his lip blushing thinking about the other day. "Well...I _was_ bad the other day...but not _that_ bad and Rae, no teasing..."

Raven grinned. "Oh...? So... You need to be punished." Raven picked up Shawn over his shoulder and dumped him down on the bed.

"I never said I *wanted* to be punished," he pouted. "I just *implied* that I probably *need* to be though." He tossed a pillow at his lover and giggled only to have him toss it aside.

"Heh. That's right. You *need* to be punished." Raven pulled out his bag of toys holding out a pair of fur lined handcuffs with a devious smirk on his face.

Shawn quirked his brow. "Now...what makes you think I'm going to just *willingly* let you tie me up. That would mean giving you complete control over my body and the smart me knows better.

"Ohhh come on...," he crooned, running his hand up Shawn's leg. "You know you want me to give you absolute pleasure. Let me take your body to new heights of sexual pleasure."

"I-I...God Rae..I...okay, okay...do it. Shawn closed his eyes, moaning and biting his lip, already slightly turned on just from Raven's words. Shawn watched as his boyfriend got on the bed, carefully handcuffing his wrists behind his back.

"If it gets to be too much, yell out Scott. I'll know you're serious that way." He kissed his neck before going through his bag. "Hmmm... lets see here. Open mouth gag, check. Ball gag? Check. Riding crop? Check. Oh, nipple clamps! Check..... Cock ring- necessity! Paddle.... check...." Raven continued going through his bag, whistling happily.

Meanwhile Shawn wriggled in his cuffs, his face turning paler by the second. "A what?! Rae...Rae what is all of that?" He wriggled some more. "Rae...," he warned.

" Shhhhhh. Just remember the safe word." Raven pulled Shawn over to him, and put him face down over his lap. He ran a hand over Shawn's ass. "We're going to have so much fun!" Raven brought his hand back and slapped him across his firm ass, rubbing the stinging flesh briefly through his jeans before doing it again.

Shawn gasped. "Ahh...Rae...." He squirmed underneath him bursting into a fit of giggles. "That didn't...really...hurt..."

Raven smirked. "Heh. Good." He grabbed up the paddle, pressing it into Shawn's flesh briefly before bringing it back and smacking him across his willing ass." That's the paddle," he whispered heavily, growing slightly hard. "It's what naughty boy toys get for being teases," he purred as he started to work up a pace of spanking the heartbreak kid.

"Ahhh Rae...," he whimpered squirming on Raven's lap. Now he was starting to feel the sting and while it did hurt, he found it oddly arousing. With every smack from the paddle, he moaned and pleaded. "Rae…I won't be bad anymore," he moaned softly. "Let me up," he pleaded, although a part of him wanted to be punished more.

"Ohhh well... I don't know if I can stop punishing you just yet...." He pulled Shawn off of him, tossing him on the bed. "You've got to learn your lesson." Raven pulled out a vibrator and a bottle of suspicious looking lube smirking. "Mmmm. I've been wanting to try this kind."

"Eeeek! Rae...Rae what's-whats that?" he asked nervously. Shawn scooted as far back to the headboard as possible but getting away was going to be hard since he was tied up. "Rae," he pouted. "Let--untie me. You're having way too much fun."

Raven grinned. "You'll like it. Trust me." He sat the vibrator and the lube aside before crawling over Shawn's body. He leaned down, kissing the blonde hard on the lips; grinding his hips into him, letting him know just how hard he was. "And.... no. No untying you just yet, HBK."

Shawn moaned into Raven's mouth, his lower half practically jumping at the feel of Raven's hard cock. The blonde arched his back, his erection tingling from the contact with Raven. "Rae," he begged. "Rae I want..." Shawn pouted. "I wanna touch you, but you won't let me."

"Shhhh... Good things come to those who wait, Shawn. You will." He reached over and unzipped Shawn's jeans, pulling them off. "This is a new kind of lube. It warms and tingles on contact." Raven quickly flipped Shawn over, spreading the blonde's cheeks slightly. He poured the special lube over the blonde's tight hole, and then all over the vibrator. "And this my dear...is something you'll love." He pushed the toy inside of Shawn, and then turned it on, sending vibrations through the blonde's hot passage.

"I hate wait--Ahhhh God Raven!" Shawn buried his face in his pillow, his eyes stinging with tears. "Ra--fuck Rae..." Shawn wriggled his hips, whimpering softly. "Ra...Rae..." He was so hard that it was driving him crazy. If only he wasn't cuffed… He'd probably touch himself he was so hard. "Raven...it hurts...but it feels so good..." he moaned, trying to push himself up, but was too restricted by the cuffs. "Please Rae...im so hard..."

His lover reached underneath him to stroke his length. "Oh, I see. You're very hard..." He quickly got out of his jeans, revealing his large, erect member. "Maybe if someone gave me some action down below, I'll gladly let that some one out of their handcuffs for a job well done..."

"Let me up and I'll do whatever you want," he panted. "Please...I need to feel you...and taste you..."

"Very well." Raven reached over and took the cuffs off of Shawn. He kept the vibrator in though, and turned it up a notch on the remote control. "Mmmm. Baby- I need your mouth. I need to feel those silky lips of yours."

Shawn licked his lips seductively, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at Rae. Slowly he ran his tongue across Raven's head, giggling as Raven hissed. "Rae...I'm gonna enjoy this." He pressed his lips to Raven's head kissing it softly before sliding it in his mouth, the thick cock stretching his mouth. "Mn...Rae..so big..."

Rae shut his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Shawn's hot mouth teasing his erection. "Ahh... ah fuck!" he hissed, resisting the urge to buck into the man's mouth. Shawn's gorgeous mouth- his lips stretching over his throbbing organ was so amazing to watch. "Oh Shawn..."

The blonde purred softly as Raven ran his larger hands through his silk, driving him crazy. Raven's thick cock was now all the way at the back of his throat, almost making him choke, but he didn't care. Shawn moved his head back and forth allowing his mouth to be ripped as Raven fucked it good. "Mn...Rae...so big...and good..." he purred. Shawn flicked his tongue over his slit using a free hand to squeeze his sack gently. "Mmm Rae...can I taste it?"

Raven chewed on his lip, moaning out at the way Shawn's mouth made him feel. "Ah- ah fuck, Shawn... anything. Anything you want dollface. I..... I'm not gonna last much longer with the way you're... you're going. You're too good- you're the best."

Shawn took his mouth off Raven's cock, using his tongue to lick all the way down taking his balls into his mouth. "Mmm Rae...these are nice..." he said sucking them hard. He could tell by the look on his lover's face that he was about to explode. "Aww. Rae...You wanna come dont you?"

"Oh Shawn baby I do… I really do…" Shawn's tongue was driving him up the wall. He couldn't hold back any more- not with the way Shawn was sucking on him.

Shawn licked circles all around his shaft until he got to his thick head again, sucking it hard, tasting his precum. "Mmm Rae...come in my mouth baby..."

Raven threw his head back, and with a groan, he came into Shawn's waiting mouth like he had never done before. "Ohh... Fuck.... Shawn.... yes, baby..."

"Ahh...yes baby...come for me..." Shawn swallowed every delicious drop of Raven's seed, very proud that he could make such a big, beautiful man come so hard. He lapped at his cock, making sure to clean him up real good. "Mmm Rae...what else you want?"

Raven grabbed the blonde man, sitting him down on his lap. "I want to make you come so hard you'll never forget it," he growled, licking at Shawn's ear. He grabbed his beautiful lover's cock, stroking the throbbing organ in his hand. He played with the dial on the vibrator, turning it up all the way. "Loose yourself, baby," he purred, squeezing one of Shawn's taught nipples.

Shawn moaned. "I dont-think I can--get much harder," he panted. "Ahh...Raven...God...." Shawn tried to relax but he was feeling too much. The pinch of his nipple made him cry out but then the sensations on his cock was making him squirm... He blushed, his face now fully flushed. "Raven...too-too-much," he whined. "Ahhh..." the vibrations were making his body do crazy things; things he'd never experienced before. "Rae…baby..."

"Yes, that's it Shawn..." he whispered reaching for the vibrator. He grabbed the base of the toy, sliding it in and out of the other man's shaking body. He angled the head of the toy deep inside of Shawn, wanting to strike his sweet spot with the vibrating toy. His hand continued to stroke Shawn's erection, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head.

Shawn leaned into Raven, his body shaking with need. "Rae...hurts...so....good...fuck Rae..." Shawn clung to Raven's body, his fingers digging deep in the flesh of his back. He was being stretched so good and it was all so new to him. "Rae," he whimpered. "Please..." He bit down in Raven's neck, then gasped. "Fuck Raven!" he screamed, a shot of sheer pleasure ripping through him. "Fuck-fuck-fuck- so good!"

Shawn's sexual state was driving him up the wall. He was hardening up again all due to the sexy blonde and his writhing and moaning.... "I can't take it anymore!" he grunted out and took the lube, pouring it all over his erection. He took the toy out of Shawn's tight passage and tossed it aside before finally grabbing the blonde's hips, guiding him down on his cock. "Yes!" he grunted, clasping Shawn's thighs to bounce him up and down on his erection. "I love you..." he hissed. "Love you so much, Shawn..."

Shawn practically screamed from the mixture of pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck! Raven...big...still so very big..." Shawn shuddered, his muscles slowly relaxing as Raven moved in and out of him, hitting his spot every time. The sexy blonde bounced up and down in Raven's lap, closing his eyes...biting his lips...moaning with every thrust..."Rae...love...I love you..." he whimpered. "Love you so much...Ahhh...fuck..." He threw his head back, his slick wet body slapping against Raven's thighs... He was so turned on; once again getting this amazing experience he'd never had before. Shawn grabbed one of Rae's fingers bringing it to his mouth sucking on it, loving the taste of his love's finger.

"O...Ohhhh.... oh yeah... Baby..." He gritted his teeth, grunting hard while he thrust his hips up to meet the bouncing blonde. All the exercise ball bouncing was really paying off. Shawn moved on him in ways that no one else had ever done before. "Come for me, Shawn. I need to see your beautiful face wrapped in pure pleasure..." He grabbed the blonde's erection, stroking him hard.

Shawn leaned into Raven, screaming his name when he suddenly lifted him, thrusting deeper inside of him. "Ahhhh Rae...I'm gonna come," he cried. Shawn wrapped his arms around Raven's neck, holding tightly as he was slammed down hard of Raven's shaft. "Fuck...." He felt Raven tug on his cock and he lost it. "God Raven...I'm coming..." Shawn screamed Raven's name, his body shuddering hard from his release. "Baby...Scott...." Shawn's muscles tightened beautifully around Raven's cock only adding to his orgasm.

Shawn's tight muscles squeezed and pumped and tortured his cock. He wrapped his arms around the slender body, shaking like crazy as he came again, shooting his release deep inside his lover. "Shawn... Oh... oh fuck." His head was spinning and after a moment or so he pulled out of his baby carefully laying him back down on the bed. He crawled beside him, gathering his lover into his arms. "You okay...? Was that too much? I didn't go overboard, did I?" he asked looking a bit concerned.

Shawn looked over at him, smiling weakly. "No...I don't think so," he whispered. His voice was 'bout gone from all of his screaming, but he didn't care. He'd never had an orgasm quite like that one before so it was well worth the cost of his voice. "I'll admit...it was different. I don't think I'll be able to walk in the morning," he joked. "I blame you and that bag of stuff I'm not quite sure of." Shawn ran his hand over his lover's body, tracing the contours of his abs. "I've never had anyone focus on me quite the way you did just now."

Raven brought up his hand and kissed it. "Shawn... then I did my job. I wanted to give you the most intense pleasure I possibly could. You deserve it. You deserve to just let it all out. You've been so stressed lately, I figured you'd appreciate it. You can spend all day in bed tomorrow, honey. Me and Oni will take care of things. Consider it a practice run for mother's day."

Shawn laughed hoarsely. "Mother's day? Wow... I never thought I'd see the day where I'd get to celebrate such a holiday." Shawn tickled Raven's side. "You sure you're up for being full time mommy and daddy tomorrow? Oni's quite the sport. Think you can keep up?" Shawn shook his head. "Of course you can. You humbled me - twice," he teased before rolling over to kiss Raven's lips. "I love you too much and you spoil me. You need to stop that before I turn into this demanding queen of a mommy, wanting you every waking hour of the day."

"I wouldn't have you any other way…"

* * *

AN: I know. Longest sex scene ever but the drunkeness got the best of us. Uh...right. That's my excuse. Don't know much about Thor. Te he he. So um...hope that wasn't too much for ya and if it was, I'm sorry. I DID warn you and for the record, I've read worse. Hope there weren't many mistakes. Its almost 5 am but I needed to get this one out because I have real work to do today. Ta Ta!

_SM: This is why I can't work with you. Does everyone have to know how I am in bed?_

_BH: Oh baby they already knew. -snickers- Aren't I your king baby?_

_Me: Shut it Bret. You're about to belong to someone else's Austin muse so can it._

_JC: I hate you._

_Me: I'm sure you do._


End file.
